We'll Be Together
by aelitacodelyoko
Summary: Aelita is fed up with Jeremie. One day he goes too far. What happens to their relationship? What happens when Aelita likes someone else? OxA! sorry for the spoiler. My second longest oneshot to date!


****

This is a contest entry for Moxie4evr's contest!  
I hope you and she enjoys it.  
Please review!  
I love reviews!  
This oneshot goes with the song We'll Be Together by Ashley Tisdale  
This is my longest oneshot to date!  
Enjoy!

We'll Be Together

**Oneshot**

Aelita stumbled along through the forest trying to make her way without running into any trees that might have been in her way. Tears were streaming down her face. They didn't usually come. This time he pushed her two far. Jeremie and Aelita had been having fights constantly for days now. Jeremie was on his computer for hours at a time, and ignored Aelita whenever she was around him, but when Aelita said that she wanted to break up with him, he took it pretty hard. For days now, he had been insulting her and making her feel awful. Each time, he though of something worse to say: something that would make her regret her decision to break up with him. The fact that Jeremie had not been paying attention to her had not been her only reason for breaking up with him. She had found someone else who she liked as well. She was only waiting for the right time to go up and talk to him about it. Today Jeremie had gone too far. At dinner time that day, Aelita decided to go up to the person she liked and tell them the truth. She walked up to Odd and just told him flat out. Odd had a loss for word as Aelita waited for him to say anything on the subject, but before he could say anything, with everyone present, Jeremie shouted a little too loudly that no guy in their right mind could ever love her because she wasn't worth love at all. When Jeremie made that statement to the entire cafeteria, she was mortified and humiliated because it made her loose confidence which made Aelita burst into tears and run out of the cafeteria while everyone was laughing at her.

As Aelita ran through the forest stumbling and crying, she didn't even have a destination set up. She just ran to get away from that horrible scene. She quickly took a turn around a tree, but didn't see one of the roots that were on the ground below her feet, and she tripped and stumbled onto the ground, falling on and scraping her knee.

As she lied there on the ground, sobbing and brushing off her knee, she heard a sound coming from the way she had just come. She turned and looked over, trying to see any glimpse of what could be there, but she couldn't see anything. She looked back down at her cut knee. It wasn't too bad looking, but she didn't feel like running anymore. Instead, she decided to just sit there resting against the trunk of the tree. It was autumn and leaves were all over the floor of the forest. Leaves were still falling around her as she sat there crying. The air had not yet turned too cold. It was still a nice temperature. She looked back over in the same direction as before for she thought she had heard another sound. She was almost certain that she had heard the leaves crunch. She quickly wiped the tears away from her eyes because she didn't want a janitor to come find her crying, or whoever it was out there heading her way. Out from behind a tree, came Odd who was slowly walking toward her.

"Go away! I don't want to talk to you," she said and turned her body so that she wouldn't have to face him.

"Aelita, I just came here to talk. I don't want to upset you," Odd said quietly as he continued to walk slowly toward the tree where she was sitting. "What Jeremie said back there was rude and mean. Don't believe a word of it," he stated firmly.

"I feel stupid enough as it is. I don't need you coming over here telling me something I already know! No matter how much I wish something to happen, doesn't have any effect on what actually does happen. I get it. Just go away."

"What did you do to your knee?" Odd asked as he got closer, noticing the scrape.

"Oh, nothing. I just tripped. I was being stupid again."

"Aelita, you're not stupid," he said as he sat down next to her. "Anyone could have tripped in this forest."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Hey, about what you said back there…," Odd started, but Aelita cut him off.

"I don't care. Just, forget what I said. I was just being stupid. I mean, even if by some miracle you happened to like me, we couldn't ever have a real relationship."

"And, why's that?" Odd asked.

"Because, we're supposed to be cousins, remember?"

"Oh, right," he said although he had forgotten himself.

"You see, it wouldn't have worked out anyway. Just go," Aelita said trying to rid herself of anymore embarrassment.

"Aelita, anything can work out if you want it to," Odd said quietly.

She turned to face him with surprise on her face. "But, you don't…do you?"

"Yeah…I do. I have since I first saw you in Lyoko, but Jeremie has always been in the way of everything."

"You mean…?" Aelita started to ask him, her eyes on the verge of tears again. "You're not lying? This isn't one of your stupid jokes, because if it was I don't think it's very funny…?"

"Aelita, is this reassuring enough for you?" Odd asked and Aelita didn't know what he meant, but soon enough he had pulled her face toward his and touched his lips to hers. They were pressed there for only a few seconds and then they pulled away again. Aelita stared at him, dumbfounded. She couldn't say anything. She was as surprised as ever. Odd quickly backed away from her, and stood up. "I'll let you think about this. I don't know how you feel, and I don't even know if I should be doing this. I'd better go." He turned and left her there as a gust of wind came and rustled the leaves below her.

_I'm not alone  
Even when we're apart I feel you  
In the air  
(yeah)_

Aelita sat there thinking, mostly about him. She replayed the last two minutes in her head over and over so that they were burned into her memory. Their lips had only touched for maybe 4-5 seconds, but they were replayed as if for hours in her own head. She relived the pressure, the sensation, the warmth, and the strength that had gone on. She thought of the conversation they had had before it had happened. He had liked her all this time. Since the first time he saw her, or so he said. Most people don't believe in love at first sight. Most people think it's just a joke, a myth, or just plain fantasy, but he had stated that he had felt this way since the first time he saw her. Most people say love at first sight doesn't really happen and that people just make it up for the movies, but Odd's words kept resounding in her head. She had two things going against her now: the fact that they were supposed to be cousins, and the fact that most people say that love at first sight doesn't really happen. The more she thought about it, she had three things going against her: those two, and the fact that teenage romance never lasts.

She sighed as she looked around at the falling leaves floating in the wind getting lost in her thoughts. Many things were against her, but Odd's words kept coming clear in her head. He had said that anything could happen if she wanted it to, and she wanted this more than anything else. She wanted this so much. She thought about going back to the others, and telling Odd that she wanted to give it a shot. She was no longer afraid to do that, even while Jeremie was there. Even though their relationship may just be a stupid teenage romance that would never last, she wanted to give it a try. Even though she may be wasting her time, she wanted to give it a try. She thought that their relationship deserved at least that much.

_  
I'm not afraid  
I know what you're thinkin'  
I can hear you everywhere  
Some people say it'll never happen  
And we're just wasting time  
But good things come when you least expect them  
So I don't really mind_

She continued to think about going back, but decided against it. It was starting to get dark, but she didn't care. She lied down in the leaves that were littering the floor around her and stared up into the sky at the stars which were just starting to come out for the night. She thought more about her kiss with Odd. She almost jumped up when she realized that it was also her first kiss. She had never expected it to be with Odd, but the more she though about it, the more she was glad it was with him and not with Jeremie or anyone else for that matter. She smiled contently and continued to gaze into the stars thinking about Odd. His face was etched into her brain now, along with this entire day which had started out horrible and ended not so badly.

Her phone started to vibrate in her pocket, and she reached in to check the caller ID. It was Yumi. She put the phone up to her ear and answered, still looking up into the sky.

"Yeah, Yumi?"

_"Where are you? It's getting dark. Ulrich and I are getting worried," _Yumi's voice sounded over the phone.

"Don't worry. I'm fine, or I will be anyway. I'll be back later."

_"Don't take to long. You know how strict Jim can be about rules."_

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

_"Are you ok?"_

"Yeah, I am," Aelita said as much to herself as she said it to Yumi. "I'm better than ok. I'm actually good. I'll be back soon." Then she hung up. She continued to gaze into the sky for a while thinking about Odd and whether or not they could pull this off, but she didn't have any doubt. She got up and headed back toward the school, confident that everything would turn out good in the end.

_  
We'll be together come whatever  
Not just staring at the stars  
Just remember  
That no one else could tell us who we are_

As she reached the edge of the forest, she noticed someone still out this late sitting on a bench. She headed over and noticed it was Odd. She sat down next to him on the bench. "Hey, princess. Did you have enough time to think?"

Aelita smiled when he called her princess, and looked at him. He had always called her that, but it still made her smile anyway, just because when he said it, it meant he cared about her. "I think I might have."

She gazed at his face. For the first time, it seemed perfect. It was like he had become less of a really good friend and now he was perfect for her. He was sweet and thoughtful and funny. Maybe, smart wasn't on his side, but he made up for it in cunning and making every situation more bearable. "You know, Yumi and Ulrich yelled at Jeremie for saying those things to you. Half of the entire cafeteria yelled at him. Some of the ones who didn't yell at him, glared at him or whispered to their friends about him. Only a few people actually were laughing at you," he said sincerely, "and Yumi, Ulrich, and I put them straight. I thought you might want to know."

Aelita smiled at that comment and blushed slightly. "You didn't have to yell at them."

"I know, but we wanted to."

"You really didn't need to."

"I know, but we wanted to," he said again and smiled at her. She blushed, still staring at him. She kept getting distracted. Her thoughts wandered back to the kiss in the park. Her lips moving slowly with his and then parting. She kept replaying it in her head. She still pictured it over and over in her mind. The pressure and sensation of it resounded in her head making her blush even more. Odd noticed quickly that she was blushing and smiled at her.

_  
We'll be together so don't ever  
Stop listening to your heart  
Cuz I can't turn mine up  
Oohhh (yeah, yeah) ohhhh_

"I-I still can't stop thinking about today," Aelita said hesitantly.

"What about today? The part in the cafeteria or the part in the forest?" Odd asked questioningly.

"Oh, I don't know. Both, I guess. Mostly the part in the forest, but definitely both," she said shyly.

"Well, I hope the part in the forest wasn't a bad thing," Odd said sweetly smiling.

"No, it wasn't a bad thing at all," she said blushing again. She replayed the kiss again in her head. She kept getting distracted by the memory. She was really happy reliving it and did not care to stop, but the only thing better than the memory was the real thing which was sitting right next to her on the bench. He brought her back to reality each time she drifted off.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." He smiled at her and took her hand. She stared down at their clasped hands. It felt good to her. It wasn't awkward or anything. It felt natural, like she should have been doing it her entire life. It felt normal and right to be holding his hand. Their fingers intertwined with each other, filling the gaps in each others hands. She started smiling and only blushed slightly as Odd watched her stare at their hands.

"You've never done any of this stuff before, have you?" Odd asked her curiously.

"No," Aelita said quickly. "Wait, did I do something wrong?" She asked quickly pulling her hand away.

Odd chuckled and smiled at her. "No, you didn't do anything wrong. I was just wondering why you looked so curious about everything."

"Oh, well. That's the reason. I've never done any of this before, so I'm sorry if I mess up. I guess I'm just intrigued by all of this."

Odd laughed again. "How can you not know anything about this stuff and still know big words like 'intrigued'? It's just so weird."

"Oh."

"No, no! Let me rephrase that!" Odd said as soon as he saw Aelita turn sad. "It's weird in a good way. You're weird in a good way! I like it." He said and laughed a bit.

_  
I can't pretend  
This is a rehearsal for the real thing  
Because it's not_

_And I know we're young  
But, I can't help feeling what I'm feeling  
And I won't stop_

Aelita turned toward him again. He was smiling at her. He reached and grabbed her hand again. She smiled at him as they interlocked their fingers together. They both sat there staring at each other for a long while, just looking into each others eyes, as if they were drawn to each other, and couldn't look away no matter how hard they tried. "Is Jeremie's comment still bothering you?"

"No, not really," she said still staring at him smiling as he stared back at her also smiling.

"Good," he said smiling even more, "because it isn't true at all. You can be loved. Anyone would love you. What's not to love?" he asked.

She smiled and blushed, turning her head away in the process, not wanting to look at him or his compliment. Her smile faded a bit as she thought of the fact that they were supposed to be cousins and that this moment wouldn't last.

"What's wrong, princess?"

"It's just that we're supposed to be cousins, Odd. We can't do this," she said, sliding her hand out of his and looking down into her lap, "but I really want to. It's too tempting."

"Yeah, we are supposed to be cousins," he said and slid his hand under her chin to bring her face up to look at him, "but we don't have to change the way we feel. Aelita, there isn't anything stopping us from being together anymore. I'll always be waiting here for you when you want me. That is: if you actually want me."

"Odd, you know I do. I really do."

"Then why does it matter if we're supposed to be cousins?" he asked her and slipped his hand back into hers. She looked awkwardly down at their hands, clasped together.

"I don't know. I just want to be with you so bad, but when others see us together, they'll start to ask questions."

Odd tilted her chin up to face him again. "Then let them ask questions."

_  
Some things are meant to be and will be there  
When the time is right  
Even though I know that  
I swear I wish you were tonight_

"But what if they question if we're cousins, or-or…?"

"Then, let them question. Aelita, just let yourself be happy for once," Odd said. "Jeremie wasn't very nice and I could tell you weren't very happy with him. Please, stop worrying about others and just let yourself be happy for once."

"How can I not worry about others? I have to worry about others. Jeremie was nice, well for the most part anyway, and I was making him happy. Technically speaking…."

"Oh, who cares about stupid technical stuff!?" Odd said quickly. "You talk too much," Odd said and pressed his lips to hers. She was taken aback quickly. She wasn't ready for him, but she soon relaxed. Soon enough after that, he pulled back. Aelita was staring at him wide-eyed. "You really are new at this," he said after seeing her expression and smiled, laughing slightly. "It's kind of fun to be the one who knows more for once."

Aelita's thoughts were swarming in her head. Most of them were about Odd and the kiss, but some were still about what others would say. She licked her lips and could taste mint. Odd must have known he would run into her again. He must have planned it this way.

"Did it feel good or bad?" he asked her, smiling.

She thought for a few seconds before deciding. "Good. Definitely good." She smiled.

"Ok. And what about this?" he asked while squeezing her hand tightly.

She looked down again at their hands. The pressure on her hand was not unpleasant, she decided, because it didn't hurt. In fact it gave her a tingle through her entire arm as he squeezed. "Good."

He smiled again. "Well, then, why does it matter what others think? If it feels good to you, and I obviously like it, then why does it matter what other people say? We're obviously going to do what we want in the end anyway."

"Oh, I don't know. I guess I'm just worried that if they find out that I'm not your cousin, they'll question who I am and find out that there is no Aelita Stones." She sighed and looked down into her lap.

"Well, I guess I was lied to then, because I see an Aelita Stones sitting right next to me."

"You and I both know that's not my real name."

"Yeah, well, it might as well be. Besides, I don't care what your name is, I'd like you anyway," he said and smiled, "even if your name was Golgotha, which by the way is a very ugly name."

Aelita smiled and laughed with him.

_  
We'll be together come whatever  
Not just staring at the stars  
Just remember  
That no one else could tell us who we are_

"So, what's your answer?"

"To what?" she asked inquisitively.

"To whether or not you'll be my girlfriend," he said smiling at her, waiting for her answer.

"Oh." She knew it would be something along those lines and as much as she really wanted to, there was still something small pulling her away from saying yes. Her emotions were conflicting inside her head. She just wished she could continue to sit there on the bench with her hand in Odd's without having to worry about what anyone else thought of them and that was when she realized that she didn't really care anymore what happened as long as she was with him. She wanted him. She wanted to be with him. She decided to be with him whether or not other people asked questions. "Yeah. I'd really like that."

Odd smiled. "Great. I'm glad you're going to give this a try."

"I do like to try new things."

He smiled at her. "You won't regret this. I promise to be intriguing!" he said quoting her word.

She laughed and smiled back at him. "Odd, can you even spell 'intriguing'?" she asked him.

"Hey, don't insult my spelling skills!" They both laughed. "It's starts with an 'e' right?" Aelita laughed again and Odd just stared at her waiting for and answer he would never get.

Aelita turned to look up at the sky and Odd followed her gaze. "It's getting pretty late," she said and sighed.

"Yeah, and you know how strict Jim is about curfew."

Aelita laughed. "Since when do you ever care about curfew?"

Odd laughed as well. "Yeah, good point, but I thought you'd care about curfew so I didn't want to keep you."

"Well, that's nice of you, Odd."

"I do my best," he said and stood up, taking a quick bow.

Aelita laughed as Odd offered his hand out to her. She reached out and took his hand.

_  
We'll be together so don't ever  
Stop listening to your heart  
Cuz I can't turn mine up  
_

"May I show you to your room, princess?" he asked, mimicking a chauffeur.

Aelita laughed again as she nodded and twisted her fingers into his as they walked back toward her room.

"You know, everyone will know about us by morning," Odd said as they passed a group of girls whispering to each other as they were walking towards their own dorms.

"Yeah, but I don't think I care that much anymore."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

Odd looked at her suspiciously, but she just smiled at him and pushed him away playfully. "What was that for?" he asked.

"Oh, you deserved it," she said and laughed.

"Whatever."

They walked into the building containing her dorm and walked down the long hallway toward her actual room. They both stopped outside of her door not knowing whether they should continue inside or just say goodbye there. They paused awkwardly, just standing there staring at each other.

"Well, um…I guess I'd better be going. Yeah. Um…I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Odd said awkwardly. Aelita stood there not knowing what to say.

"Um, yeah well, goodbye then."

"Goodnight."

"You too," he said as he started to unwind his hand from hers.

"Odd," Aelita said stopping him.

"Yeah?"

"Tell me how I do."

"How you do w-…?" he started to ask but got cut off by her moving forward and placing her lips against his. She thought back to the other two times and tried to remember what to do, but thought they were so short. She then thought back to the movies she had seen since she had been there and tried to mimic them, moving her mouth in rhythm with his. After about 15 seconds she pulled back a few inches from his face only to see him staring at her wide-eyed.

"So, how'd I do?"

"Wow."

She giggled slightly. "I guess that's a good." She turned quickly and stepped into her room closing the door in front of Odd who was still standing there shocked. "Goodnight," she said as she shut it.

_Ooooh yeah  
I like what's happening to me  
Ooooh yeah  
Nothing else to say  
Oh, Ooooh yeah  
Somebody finally got to me  
Carry me away_

She turned toward her bed and crashed down on top of the covers, still in her close and everything. Her head was still spinning from the night she had had. She felt high as she lied there smiling to herself, draping her legs off the side of her bed.

She brought her fingertips up to where her lips were and brushed over them lightly. They still felt warm. She smiled some more, thinking of what had just gone on outside the door to her small dorm. She sat up slowly and looked around her room. She walked over to where her desk sat in the corner of her room and got out the picture she had of her and Odd that they had taken one Saturday in the city in one of the photo booths. It showed her trying to smile perfectly, but Odd wrapping his arm around her waist and smiling like an idiot, making her laugh.

She then rummaged through her drawer in search of her red marker. She found it quickly and drew a small heart in the top right corner, smiling as she made it. She then put the marker back where she found it and searched around again for her box of tacks. Finding it quickly, she took one out and walked over to her bulletin board which was right over her bed. She placed the picture in an empty area and stuck the tack through the top to keep it in place. She smiled at her accomplishment and closed her drawer.

_  
We'll be together come whatever  
Not just staring at the stars  
Just remember  
That no one else could tell us who we are_

She stared at the picture for a minute or to before changing quickly into her nightgown. Once she was finished she went over and sat on her chair and dialed Yumi's number.

_"Hello?"_ Yumi answer after the second ring.

"Hey, I just wanted to tell you I got in. I didn't see you around."

_"Oh, sorry. I had to go back to my house. I'm glad you didn't stay out forever. We were worried."_

"Yeah, thanks, but you don't have to worry. It's all worked out," she said and smiled.

_"Well, I'm glad to hear that Jeremie apologized."_

"Oh, he didn't, but it's fine. Who needs him anyway?"

_"Well, I'm glad to hear that you don't care what others think of you. You sound happy anyway," Yumi said._

"I am. Thanks."

_"Well, I've got to go! Hiroki's threatening to go into my room if I don't hang up and play a game with him. I guess I'll call you tomorrow?"_

"That's fine. Well, I guess I'll talk to you later then," Aelita said as she said goodbye and hung up the phone.

She quickly turned off her phone and set it aside so she could find it easily in the morning. She then turned and made sure her computer was off before turning down the sheets to her bed.

Her computer was off and so she quickly hopped into bed and pulled up her sheets around her feeling the warmth and comfort.

_  
We'll be together so don't ever  
Stop listening to your heart  
Cuz I can't turn mine up  
Oohhh oh yeah, yeah  
(we'll be together come whatever, come whatever, come whatever, come whatever)  
Ahh ohhhh_

As she lied there by herself in her bed she thought about her day and smiled. "I guess it turned out better than I thought," she said to herself as she turned off her lamp. The last thing planted into her head was Odd's smile and the way it felt to kiss him. Then, she slowly drifted into unconsciousness, awaiting the dreams she would have that she knew would be better than her own day, knowing there would be more wonderful days to come.

_I'm not alone  
Even when we're apart I feel you_

**So did you like it?  
I hope so!  
Well, don't just sit there!  
Review!**

**Please?**


End file.
